


Silence

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: the parting of ways
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 3





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Letter 'S' for my 1k thingy

* * *

It was a slow and painful realization that things were never going to be the same again. An emptiness had settled over what once used to be a pleasant quiet exchange between Snart and you… between friends, would-be lovers. Now it was a growing insidious silence as your two paths began to diverge, each unable to commit to following in either’s footsteps. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact I wrote this before I wrote anything else in this challenge thingy. I thought I would add more to it but since I wrote this during the height of my anxiety and depression at the state of the world and my life, in general, a few months back I found I could not expand upon this particular blurb. Anyhoo let me know your thoughts if you want...


End file.
